


Asinine Justice, Served Cold

by Smol_Bean_Babe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This On My Phone, Polyamory, cuddle puddle, elves an shit, i guess, serana is disaster lesbian, sleepytime junction, welcome to my 2am brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bean_Babe/pseuds/Smol_Bean_Babe
Summary: A tired body and mind call for rest, and a tired girlfriend—or two—calls for cuddles.





	Asinine Justice, Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> i really REALLY like jiara for some reason  
> Also please please please expect more skyrim fic in the future!! I have some minor and major projects for fanfic later

Karo'Nisha lay back on her bed—nothing more than a pile of hay though it was—and sighed gratefully. Her ears pinned back, her eyes lidded as she stared up at the lamp of faux-sunlight that burned her fur.  
  
There was the sweet tang of death in the air, and Karo'Nisha looked up just in time to meet Jiara's bright red gaze.  
  
Karo'Nisha fancied herself a cat of refined tastes. She believed herself to be a sophisticated young lady who would be successful in her later years.  
  
But that did not mean that she could handle her own vices, she thought as her hand slipped down Jiara's side, to her hip. Her tail flicked across the hay, rustling strands of the golden foliage. It crackled under her as Jiara settled down next to her.  
  
"It's midnight," Jiara whispered, her voice deep and sultry without her trying, "We should be in bed."  
  
Karo'Nisha chuckled. After all, what use do the undead have for beds? Or _sleep,_ other than looking human?  
  
Karo'Nisha would later blame her own ignorance for such a blunder. 'She wasn't undead, so how could she have known?' would be her best defense for her laughter.  
  
She let herself be led away from her hay-pile, though the straw did have a way of stabbing her in the more sensitive parts of her anatomy.  
  
There was a shuffling in front of them, and then a growl, and it still took Karo'Nisha a moment to make out Aerie's form in the half-light.  
  
"This one looks angry," Karo'Nisha hissed in Jiara's ear, her voice rasping in the air like syrup over stones. There was a rumble from Jiara. Her glowing eyes cut through the gloom easily.  
  
"Aerie..." Jiara ventured, voice surprisingly even.  
  
But then, Aerie was looking up at them, his blue eyes wide and stark against the darkened skin of his face.  
  
A smile broke out from under his frazzled beard, and Karo'Nisha finally noticed what he was doing.  
  
He was limping, holding his bare foot in one hand, bracing himself against the wall with the other.  
  
Karo'Nisha began to giggle helplessly. The bear of the Dawnguard had stubbed his toe!  
  
There was an almost audible _pop_ in the air as Jiara began to laugh, as well. Aerie found himself in a fit of giggles as he watched the girls.  
  
"So what are you doing here, Aerie?" Jiara whispered, her accent tumbling between her words like a dog through bushes—meaning, loud and pronounced.  
  
Aerie fumbled with his tunic for a moment, lifting and lowering the hem as the two girls watched.  
  
"Gelebor said he missed the Vale," Aerie started, his mouth working quickly as he tried to run through the explanation, "So I came to get some of the shrines to Auriel that we brought from there."  
  
"Ah!" Karo'Nisha brought a hand to her chest, flicking her tail decisively. "But of course. This one needs anything, call Karo'Nisha."  
  
Aerie smiled, nodded, and turned away, lighting a small fire in the palm of his hand. Its core faded out into gray flames that licked his skin, lighting dully the scars that swam beneath the surface.  
  
"Is Gelebor here?" Jiara tapped her foot dismissively, trying to let on that she cared without saying it.  
  
Aerie smiled, his eyes seeming to light with the same grey fire that he held aloft. There was a twinkle in his eye when he nodded toward a sideroom.  
  
"He's in there," Aerie whispered, his grin going lopsided.  
  
Jiara nodded, still not smiling. Her gaze flicked from Aerie to Karo'Nisha, and she turned on her heel and began to walk towards the staircase.  
  
Aerie shook his head, smiling.  
  
"I still don't understand how she came to love anyone," Aerie whispered, grinning. "Especially not _two!"_  
  
Karo'Nisha tilted her head, her ears pinning back. She grinned.  
  
"Karo'Nisha does not understand," she spoke. "She thinks Jiara is quite nice."  
  
Aerie shook his head, running a hand through his sandy locks, "That's because you're one of the objects of her affections."  
  
Karo'Nisha took her turn to shake her head, eyes narrowing in amusement.  
  
And then she walked away, waving goodbye as she clomped up the stairs.  
  
•••  
Jiara clambered into the 'loft' bedroom, grinning as she spotted Serana, reading, in their shared bed.  
  
"How are you, dear?" Jiara bent over double, to unlace her boots. She looked up through her thick lashes, meeting Serana's gaze.  
  
Serana made a noise in the back of her throat, closing her book and placing it on her bedside table.  
  
"Nothing much," Serana murmured, her voice light.  
  
"So, what were you reading?" Jiara removed her gauntlets next, wiping the face of the leather with an appraising hand. She was still looking at Serana.  
  
"This? It's the _Gentlemen's Guide to Whiterun,_ I believe," Serana said with a dismissive flick of her hand, "It's _terrible."_  
  
Jiara laughed, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Of course it is," She untied her hair, letting black tresses flow over her shoulders, "It was written by a two-bit bard."  
  
Jiara crossed the room as Karo'Nisha paces in, her eyes alight with the mischievous glint of a good afternoon.  
  
Jiara climbed into bed beside Serana, her thigh warm in comparison to Serana's. Karo'Nisha didn't even bother with her dress, just removing her hide shoes and flopping into the sheets.  
  
"This one is warm tonight," she whispered, petting Serana's slicked-back hair.  
  
Serana beamed down at Karo'Nisha, tilting her head into the touch. Jiara moved closer, shuffling to hug Serana around the waste.  
  
And oh, she _was_ warm.  
  
There was a gaze on her, too. Karo'Nisha curled into Serana's side, ears pinned back and tail tucked against her thigh in an arc.  
  
Serana let her head fall against the pillow then, her eyes drifting shut as she wrapped her arms around her girls.  
  
Jiara curled into Serana's neck, inhaling deeply. Her own ears flicked a bit, and she closed her eyes.  
  
And, before she slipped into unconsciousness, she felt the warm press of Serana's lips against her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to point out any character or spelling errors. Love y'all, smooches.  
> Also Karo'Nisha usually sleeps in the hay-pile while Jiara and Serana sleep in their bed, because shes kinda weird and likes the scratchy-scratchy


End file.
